She Isn't Real
by redrose3443
Summary: But Team Minato knew she was and was gonna prove it to their sensei. Hopefully. Rated T to be safe. One-shot!


_She Isn't Real  
_

**disclaimer; i don't own naruto**

Team Seven was waiting for their sensei at their usual training grounds. Normally their sensei, Namikaze Minato, was the first one here, however he was in a meeting with the Sandiame discussing his promotion to become the next Hokage. Team Seven was so proud of their sensei and knew that he would make an excellent leader, so they did not mind that they would be waiting for a little while.

" I still can't believe our teacher is going to become Hokage. It just goes to show that Team Seven is awesome and that I will be the next one-handed the title Hokage." exclaimed an unusually exuberant Uchiha, named Obito.

" Che, sensei is becoming Hokage, because he has all the qualifications for one, while you are still missing skill, power, and that wonderful thing inside most people's head, called a brain." came the flat voice from a silver-haired Hatake Kakashi.

" What did you say?! I have all those things, so I'm gonna be your superior one day and you will be kissing my feet!"

" Not in this lifetime, Obito-baka."

" Why you -"

" Guys, no fighting! We have to get along, for sensei." came the soft reprime of their female teammate, Nohara Rin.

" He started it!" whined Obito.

" Well I'm stopping it." she said, with a firm voice.

The boys were cut off from saying anything, when they heard the sound of giggling. It was light and melodic, they all looked up into the tree above them and saw a strange woman. The woman was strange, not just because she came out of nowhere, but because she had _pink_ hair and apple green eyes. What a strange combination, thought the entire team.

" What are you laughing at?" questioned an irritated Kakashi. he already had to put up with Obito and now some weirdo with pink hair is laughing at him?

" I'm laughing at you all." she answered softly." You guys, remind me of my team back in my genin days."

" Where did you come from?" asked Rin.

" I think your parents are the ones who usually tell you that." she teased, with a small smile. Rin blushed understanding what she meant.

" She means, when did you get here?" demanded Kakashi.

" I've been here since sun rise. After I finished my training, I decided to take a light nap before going into work, but was awoken by your rather loud conversation."

" Sorry, lady." apologized Obito, sheepishly.

"It's alright, I was gonna wake up soon anyway."

" If you don't mind my asking, who are you? I've never seen you around the village before." asked Rin curiously.

" I've been on a long-term mission, that's probably why, plus I've tried to keep a low profile, ya know. With my hair this color, I don't need to give people a negative reason to remember me." Rin nodded." Oh by the way, my name is Sakura."

" Well Sakura-san, what's your rank?" questioned an excited Obito. He loves hearing about missions from high rank ninjas, there always action packed.

" Please just Sakura. And I'm a special jounin, who plans on taking the next ANBU exam."

" Cool, you must be really strong." gushed Obito.

" Pfft. I bet she's not that impressive." scoffed Kakashi, but before he could do anything, Sakura was in front of him and had lifted him off the ground with one hand, so that he was eye level with her. She smiled sickly sweet, alarming the boy even more.

" You should be more respectful, _Kakashi_. That mouth can get you into trouble one day." after she said that, barely using any strength, she threw a few meters back. He was barely able to keep from falling on his hind end.

Obito and Rin had looks of awe, Kakashi shock, and Sakura looked at her watch.

" Well kiddies it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to work." after she said this, she appeared behind Obito and Rin and hit their pressure points knocking them out, she did the same to Kakashi and disappeared in her name sake.

An hour later, when Minato had arrived, he was shocked to see his team asleep, but quickly woke them up so they could get training.

" Sorry I'm late guys, the meeting with the Hokage took longer than expected." Minato apologized to his team as they slowly got to their feet.

Obito looked from side to side.

" Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Minato arched an eyebrow." Sakura?"

" Yeah. Long pink hair, green eyes, did you see her anywhere?" he asked again.

" I have never heard of anyone with pink hair. I think you were dreaming Obito."replied Minato.

" That's not true sensei, cause Kakashi and myself saw her as well." supplied Rin.

" Mmhmm, she even lifted Kakashi up like he was nothing, told him off, then threw him like half way across the training field."

" She did not throw me half way across the training field, baka." scowled Kakashi.

Minato's eyes widened." Really?" he questioned, with a bit of disbelief in his tone.

" It's true sensei." persisted Rin.

Minato just shook his head." You guys, have weird dreams. Now let's get training."

" But -" called out his students.

" No buts, we have already lost an hour training time, so let's get started." the chunin reluctantly nodded, upset that their teacher did not believe them and began practicing.

* * *

The next day was another wait day. Instead of arguing like usually, team seven was thinking about what had occurred the morning before.

" Could it really have been just a dream?" questioned Rin confused.

" It couldn't have been, it was too real." denied Obito.

" But _pink_ hair is not real." stated Kakashi.

" Is so. If you can have "silver" I'm pretty sure people can have pink." air quoted Obito.

"What cha talkin' about?" questioned a now familiar voice above them. They looked up and saw Sakura, with one leg dangling from the branch she was on and the other propped up near her chest.

" Sakura!" called out Rin and Obito in surprise. Kakashi just crossed his arms and glared.

" I knew you were real! In your face Kakashi!"

" Humph."

" Of course I'm real. Now what are you guys up to today?"

" Were doing more training, once sensei gets here. I'm gonna get my sharingan today!"

" You've been saying that for a month and nothings changed."

" Shut up, Kakashi-teme."

" What about you, Rin?" asked Sakura, ignoring the two boys with ease.

" I'm still working on my medical ninjutsu."

" Oh, you want to be a medic-nin."

" Yeah, I have for a while, but I'm not that good at it." she confessed sadly.

" Don't worry. Not everyone starts out a genius at things, even Kakashi would struggle at doing some as complicated as becoming a medic, it takes a lot of time, practice, and chakra control."

" You know a lot about medics, Sakura." commented Obito, having finished his argument with Kakashi.

" You could say that. Rin, I have an old medical text-book that I no longer used and I could bring it to you if you'd like."

" Really?" the girl lit up with excitement.

" Sure." she looked at her watch." Oh, it's time to head off again." she knocked out both Kakashi and Rin, but for Obito did a few hand seal, that put him under a genjutsu." Good luck, Obito." she wished as she disappeared.

Minato appeared a half hour later and saw his team asleep again._' Are they really that tired from training?' _he thought to himself, but before he could wake them up, Obito flew up into a sitting position screaming and waking up his frightened teammates.

" Obito, what's wrong?!" questioned Minato in alarm. But when Obito looked up at his team, they all gasped.

" What is it?" Obito asked confused.

" Obito, you have the sharingan." whispered Rin in shock.

" I do?" Obito quickly ran to the river near their training area and gasped when he saw his reflection." I do! I got my sharingan!" he shouted happily.

" How?" asked Kakashi.

" That must have been what Sakura-chan did."

" Sakura-chan? Obito I thought I told you it was a dream."

" But she's real! She did a few hand signs before she left and put me under a genjutsu."

" I didn't sense any chakra or illusion around the area, Obito."

" But -"

" No, now I'm glad you got your sharingan, however you should not lie."

" Sensei," called Rin." tomorrow you don't have a meeting with the Hokage, so when you show up you'll see her, she said she would bring me a medical book to use."

" Alright, but let's begin training now."

" Hai!"

Minato smiled.

* * *

The following day, Sakura never showed up.

" It is now an hour past our start time and this 'Sakura' has not shown up, so I want you all to drop this from now on, okay?"

The chunin had no choice, but to agree. Dejectedly.

* * *

The next day, Minato had another meeting.

" Hey, kiddies." called out Sakura.

All three chunin looked shock, however Obito recovered quickly at pointed an accusing finger at her.

" Where were you yesterday?! Our sensei no longer believes us!"

" He never believed us to begin with, Idiot."

" Shut it!"

" Sorry guys, I pulled a double shift at work and didn't get home till late. but I did bring you that book, Rin, sorry for the delay."

" It's alright, I'm glad that you remembered though. Thank you."

" Oh yeah, Thanks for helping me get my sharingan, Sakura-chan!" thanked Obito as he hugged her tightly.

" Sakura-chan?" she echoed confusedly.

" Is it alright if I call you that?"

Sakura smiled." Sure. So, have you begun using it in practice?"

" You bet!" Obito began talking about training and after a while Sakura stopped him.

" Sorry, but it's that time again." she knock out Obito and Rin, however Kakashi moved.

" Why do you keep knocking us out?"

" Cause it keeps you all from arguing. By the way Kakashi, you should really learn not to take everything so seriously. Enjoy the friends and precious people you have, you already know what it's like to lose them and you don't want to lose anymore through arrogance. This is life and nobody get's out of it alive." Kakashi did not have time to ponder her words because she appeared behind him and knocked him out.

A half hour later, Minato mentally sighed as he prepared himself to hear another 'Sakura story' as he dubbed them. He woke up his team again.

" You missed her, she gave Rin the book and listened to me talk about training." Rin nodded, showing Minato her book.

" Guys, seriously."

" He's right sensei." spoke up Kakashi." She was here."

Kakashi could understand, why they were looking at him as if he just told them the sky was falling.

* * *

Friday finally came, however this time when Minato appeared from his meeting, his team was awake.

" Sakura-chan didn't come." said Obito sadly.

" Look, I can tell you guys really like this 'Sakura', however she is not -"

" Real."

Minato paused, then looked to the feminine voice that cut him off. She had log wavy pink hair, bright emerald-green eyes, was wearing the standard jounin uniform, except in place of the pants were spandex shorts, and had a sexy smirk on her face.

" You know, it's rude to continuously lie to your students, _Minato-kun._" she purred, but only Minato could tell.

" Sensei, you know this woman?" asked Kakashi in disbelief. But when his sensei's face broke out into a huge grin, he knew he had his answer.

" Wait a minute you said you didn't know her!" yelled an upset Obito. He said he didn't believe them!

" I was just teasing you and wondering when Sakura-chan would finally come out of hiding." Minato calmly walked over to Sakura and slid an arm around her waist." Guys I want you to meet, Haruno Sakura, soon to be ANBU and head medic of Konoha hospital and my girlfriend for the past eight months." he announced casually.

" Girlfriend?!" his student screamed in shock.

" Yep. When I came back from my first long-term mission, I got to know Minato-kun and after a while we started dating."

" You never mentioned her." remarked Kakashi.

" You never asked." retorted Minato." Now all three of you, please give us a minute." the chunin begrudgedly left to the near by dango shop. Sakura turned to him.

" You were quite mean to your students."

" They'll get over it." he brought his face closer to hers' and his eyes darkened." Besides, a little fun never hurt." he captured her lips and her hands quickly found their way into his amazingly golden hair. He sucked on her bottom lip and she parted her lips. His tongue explored every inch, leaving no corner untouched before his tongue found hers. They wrestled for dominance, which Minato won and slowly pulled back. Giving each other a few pecks before opening their eyes.

Sakura smiled coyly and whispered." Let me show you how _real_ I am."

Minato smirked. He was definitely never losing this one.

* * *

**Done! I posted this, cause the wierd idea of Team Minato meeting Sakura, popped into my head. This is my first ever one-shot!**

**To clear up somethings, yes Sakura timed traveled, original I know, but I thought instead of having her quickly meet up with team seven, she could be in Konoha for a while, then meet Minato, and later his students. However I did not want to write a whole nother story. Don't get me wrong, I love minasaku, but I have enough on my plate, hence a one-shot. And Kushina is with Roy, think of this as a different beginning to BNB.**

**Plz let me know how I did, also for 'A New Hope' and 'BNB' I will be updating soon. For 'B-rabibit' I am trying to think on whether or not to continue or rewrite it, so that won't be updated for a while.**

**Thx for reading!**


End file.
